THE TALE OF TWO HEARTS
by vsree
Summary: Every person is a coin ,it depends on the side YOU look at. Hermione was looking forward to a quiet year at Hogwarts after life long worth of adventures. Her life turns upside down as she has to put up with Draco Malfoy,the person she hated the most. She then realizes that she was falling for him,the more she got to know it right to feel this way?Will he ever accept her?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : all the characters belong to J K Rowling. I own nothing except the love for the world she created.

BACK TO HOME

Chapter 1 :

Hermione scanned the station for the familiar red heads and the tuff of unmaintained black hair. She was growing restless as the train was going to leave the station in ten minutes and her two best friends were nowhere to be seen . It was funny, she thought, to go back to school and not worry about voldemort attacking were given a chance to finish their final year as the previous year was filled with war and worry and this would be the last time she would be boarding the scarlet Hogwarts train to start a new year.

"Hermione". She heard Harry call her name. She turned in the direction of the voice and came face to face with THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED(twice ,she thought) ,with Ron hot at his heels. She hugged them both and greeted the weasleys .

"I am the new Head girl. Can you believe that?" she asked as soon as they settled in their own compartment.

"Not again." Harry groaned. "You wrote to us as soon as you received the letter and kept mentioning it all through the week you were at the Burrow . Of course Hermione , we believe you. There is no one better suited to the post other than you."

Hermione smiled. "well then,I better get going. We have a prefects meeting and ,yes ron,you need to accompany me without any complaints. You can eat all you want after the meeting."

They reached for the prefects compartment ,not before an encounter with Lavender brown, ron's girl friend. Hermione felt sad and jealous as they two kissed and enquired about each other. She cursed herself for holding unrequited feelings for ron and couldn't believe he was ignorant of the fact when the whole of Hogwarts knew about it.

They reached the compartment in silence and Hermione smiled recognizing the familiar faces of her friends. She searched for the Head boy badge on the robes of her fellow students but didn't find one.

"Where is the head boy?" she asked. A compartment of blank faces stared at her. No one knew.

"Alright", she said , "I guess all of you are already aware of your duties but I will go through them once again".

She was halfway through the speech when the door opened and the person she least expected walked through the door.

"I think you aren't supposed to start the meet without the head boy." said BLAISE ZABINI.

"what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I am the new head boy." He said.

"you are lying" said Ron. "Says who, the blood traitor?" Blaise snorted.

Before Ron could pounce on Zabini, Hermione interfered and let the matter rest.

They had a peaceful meet and journey except for Ron's whining.

"How come blaise is the head boy?He is a silly slytherin brat who does nothing but toy with girls."he complained.

"At least it is not Malfoy. Imagine how it would be if Malfoy was made the head boy." Harry said .

"whatever, you need to be careful Hermione .Living with blaise is dangerous" ron warned.

"Thank you Ron . I am very well capable of looking after myself and why do you care so much about my live in situation?" she asked.

" 'coz you are my best friend Hermione and I don't want you to get hurt." There,he said it,his Best was friendzoned, in muggle terms. She can't be anything other than his friend . She smiled at the comment and looked out of the window as the pain slowly spread over her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first this is the first time l have written something. Please review and I will be glad if you could point my mistakes out. Hope you enjoy the story…

A/N – Unfortunately , I own none of the Harry potter characters . Only this story and and the mistakes are mine .

2 .THE TWIST IN THE PLAN

They quickly changed into their robes as the station came into view.

Hagrid greeted them at the station. He still bore the marks on his face, proudly displaying the defeat of the dark spent some time talking to Hagrid before he took off to the castle with the first years.

As they approached the carriages, every one realized that they could see the threstrals. They reached Hogwarts in silence, not knowing how to handle the truth.

Once inside the hall ,the sorting began and the hall was filled with surprised first years and of course, new students were sorted and food appeared on their plates resulting a gasp from the new comers.

After the dinner professor Mcgonagall ,the new head mistress of Hogwarts, rose and the hall fell silent. She welcomed the first years and warned them about the forbidden forest and other dangers.

As they parted , Hermione took off to the heads room to meet the professor .

She spotted blaise going in the opposite direction."Blaise , aren't you supposed to be heading this way to meet the professor?" she asked.

Blaise was clearly surprised. "Oh, I will be there as soon as possible. Right now , I have more important works at hand." and took off before she could argue.

Hermione reached the heads dorm and waited for the professor

"where is the head boy?" she asked as soon as she saw Hermione. Before she could reply " l am here professor" said a voice . She turned in surprise to see Draco Malfoy walking up to her.

"What are YOU doing here?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Not so pleased to meet you too ,Granger" Malfoy said .

"where is blaise ? He is the new head boy not you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but l am the new head boy. And if you are so interested in blaise, you should know that he is already with some one. He will be available in another week and don't worry , he absolutely cherishes brunettes, especially your kind" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione felt her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"I don't care about Blaise but why did he come to the meet as the head boy instead of you" shouted Hermione .

"What are you saying? I was the one who came to the meeting. Surely ,you can't miss me Granger." Malfoy said feigning innocence.

"Enough of your introductions ,you two and Granger, Mr Malfoy is the new head boy and no arguments about it. You will be sharing your duties this year and l hope you will not make me regret my decision ." saying that she left after giving few instructions.

"You fooled us ,you and you both mental?" shouted Hermione as soon as pro. Mcgonagall was out of ear shot.

"I don't see how that affects any of us Granger and now if you are clever enough to come up a password I want to have a good night's rest." He replied calmly

Hermoine glared at malfoy for some time before she said Halfblood .

"Halfblood? Is that all you can come up with?" sneered malfoy

"Yes .It perfectly fits."she replied.

"Oh,please enlighten me."snorted Malfoy.

Hermione sighed." The war was about a half blood against a half blood . Half blood also means the bond between the muggles and of us is a half blood which makes it a hard password to guess. So it perfectly fits our war life and our current live in situation." explained Hermione.

"Never ignore a woman who knows her words." Adviced the warrior in the portrait. Malfoy silenced him a look and said "sensum communem , as it is clear that some one has lost it ."

The portrait swung open and Malfoy disappeared through the door.

So much for a quiet year,thought Hermione depressingly,as she followed him in.

The dorm was painted in light brown color with two rooms to one side and a kitchen on the other. The common bathroom was in between the rooms. The fire place was burning and had a window on each side of it,whose white silk curtains were pulled were two velvet couches,one red and one green ,one for each house they belonged,with a circular table between them, before the fire place The warmth of the room made Hermione realize how tired she was.

She wanted to brief Malfoy on the duties of head boy but he was nowhere to be seen . He rushed to his room without giving as much as a glance ,Hermione went to her own room ,changed into pajamas and slipped under the covers.

She thought how her life was not anything like she expected. First ron and now ,she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :- i really have no idea how this story is gonna go. Hope this story is to the likes of you readers else please review or criticize…**

 **Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling…** _ **ALWAYS**_

 **Confrontation**

"Malfoy?" shouted Ron."How is he the head boy?It was Zabini who attended the meeting."

"We know ron and it would be less embarrassing if you would shut up and sit down. Everyone's staring at us." hissed sat down with a look of hurt on his face.

"Did you tell Mcgonagall? What did she say? " questioned harry seeing Hermione nod .

"Nothing."

"Nothing? How can she not say anything? You are stuck with Malfoy for an entire year." Ron shouted.

"For the love of merlin ,ron, keep your voice down and yes she didn't say anything. I guess she was just happy to see that it was us against malfoy and not the dark lord . She was kind of pleased to see malfoy and me arguing ,to see that things were back to normal. " explained hermione.

"ooh….so sad Hermione. I feel bad for you." Lavender said with sympathy. Hermione mumbled a thanks and left before her friends found other ways to make her life miserable.

"Do you think she is gonna be alright?"ginny asked with concern.

"Of 's Hermione ."hermione heard harry say.

But she wasn't was getting on her nerves purposefully and malfoy was not any better. She tried talking to him about the duties that morning,but he just left like he hadn't heard couldn't tell her friends as it will only increase their worry and they can do nothing about if she kept pestering him time and again he would listen,she thought,maybe.

….

Hemione was couldn't take it anymore. It was more than she could was nowhere near convincing malfoy and ron added to her worries. The piling homework did not help either.

It was one week since the start of the school and malfoy just ignored her completely, like she didn't exist. She couldn't even spend her time with her friends as lavender seems to be with ron all the it was just to annoy her,she didn't know. She just hoped she didn't care as much as she did. Harry joined her in the library whenever he could as he realized they would be spending less time together with everything going on.

"lf I knew we would be having this much homework ,l would have never killed Voldemort. "harry said with disgust.

"Then we would be running from one forest to another to hide and hope that mother nature protects us."Hermione said without looking up from her essay.

"That sounds like heaven ,if you ask then we don't have to worry about the magical healing abilities of squid's shit and pixie's spit."

Hermione laughed.

"people are trying to read here, that scar head to shut his mouth."a voice spat.

Hermione turned and saw malfoy scowling at wanted to punch his sick little face but held back knowing she can never reach him as he was taller and faster.

"Fine."she cursed herself for not saying something intelligent but that was all she could come up kept quiet afraid that anything he might say would affect Hermione.

They finished their homework in silence and made her way to her dorm after wishing Harry good saw malfoy ahead of her and ran to catch up with was not going down without a wasn't Hermione if she was not what she was.

"Malfoy ,Iam not going to stop no matter how much you ignore you. So just stop being such a prat and hear me."She stood infront of him so he can't escape her.

Malfoy stopped and looked at her with irritation."Step away granger."

Hermione did not shoved her away and just continued waking like nothing snapped inside Hermione. She is not going to be treated like this anymore.

She entered the common room and saw malfoy in the kitchen. "Draco Malfoy,starting tomorrow you are going to help me in the head duties. You can't just ignore me and walk away like nothing happened unless you want me to report this to the headmistress." Hermione shouted .

Malfoy slowly placed the glass he was holding on the table."What is your problem granger?"

"My problem,malfoy ,is that you don't take your duties seriously and you are not doing your part in helping me maintain the discipline in the prefects and checking their duties." Hermione replied.

"That should make you happy ,shouldn't it?" Malfoy said calmly.

"Why would it make me happy and when did you start caring about what makes me happy?" she shouted back.

"Whoa granger…why so loud ?You don't want to give him false hopes,do you ?"Malfoy smirked.

Hermione could feel her face turning hot. She just wished her face was not as red as she thought it would be.

"Well," continued malfoy "every one is aware of the fact that you wanted to be a head girl forever and now you are would only make you happier if did all the head duties yourself. I am trying to be considerate the least you can do is be grateful."

"Ofcourse I wanted to be a head girl that doesn't mean that I love doing all the work myself. You are going to help me whether you like it or not .If otherwise l am going put an imperius curse on you and make you do it anyway "Hermione threatened in a low voice.

"Hmm….i will think about it and don't you dare threaten me again will regret ever joining Hogwarts."

With that he left Hermione standing alone in the room. Hermione felt a shudder pass through very well knew that he meant every word he that she felt he would be considering what she said.

She smiled as she thought about the amount of sleep she was going to have as she now don't have to worry about the duties alone.

XxxxxX

 **Hope I didn't bore way,please leave a review for me…..bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : l seriously don't know the duties of the head boy and head girl. I just assumed that they were lot and the heads were constantly busy.(HEY..!it helps with the story)**

 **Disclaimer –** Only J K Rowling and nobody else.

 **4\. THE FIGHT**

How can I be so dumb? Hermione thought. Another week went by and Malfoy seemed like he was still considering the offer. What was there to consider ,she didn't understand .He didn't budge when she questioned him the next day. He left with a simple 'l need time to think about it'.

Hermione gave up eventually. She managed her homework, the duties of head and of course, helping Harry with his homework all by herself. She didn't complain, all she needed was a helping hand which she didn't get. Her N.E. were just months away and she need to prepare beforehand if she wanted to get into the ministry with good grades.

Hermione spent most of her time busy with one work or the other. Harry and Ginny joined her from time to time in her common room. They helped her as much as they could. But Ron seemed to keep his distance. He was never alone. Like ever. Lavender followed him everywhere like a lost puppy, in the great hall, their common room, classes, anywhere she could. Even Ron looked tired of her sometimes. He didn't show it but she knew. She was secretly elated, even though she wasn't supposed to. Ron was a good guy. He needed someone better than Lavender, someone like her, she thought. She regretted it immediately as she caught them snogging not so secretly in the corner of the common room.

Her insides burned. She wanted to hex that lavender off his mouth. Her hand automatically went to the side of her robes where she kept her wand.

"Hermione, what are you doing?", Harry asked with a look of horror.

She looked down, saw the wand and dropped it immediately. "I am sorry, Harry. I just wasn't thinking straight. It will never happen again" she promised.

"When were you ever thinking straight since they started going out?" Ginny chimed in. "You ought to get it out of your system, Hermione and you really need to move on. Come on, you deserve someone better."

"And l am trying to. It's just that whenever l see them together, l can't stop myself." Hermione sighed. Ginny smiled at her hand and Harry squeezed her hand gently.

What have l gotten myself into? Hermione thought.

Hermione slowly walked to her common room. She laid the books on the table and sat on red couch thinking about everything that was wrong with her life. She was angry,sad and felt rejected.

The heir of the Malfoys choose just that moment to enter the common definetly looked like he was partying with the slytherins.

 _In time_. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

" Draco Bloody Malfoy", she called menancingly. He turned slowly to face her."Did you have a good time considering what l told?".

"Yes and I decided against it. I won't be interfering with any of the heads business. It is all yours." He replied casually and turned to go to his room. Hermione raised her wand but Malfoy was faster. Soon they were cursing and hiding behind the couches in order to avoid the spells. In no time, they were standing in middle of common room with wands pointed at each other.

"Are you trying to kill me, Granger?" Malfoy asked catching his breathe.

"Well, if you are not going to help me, you are as good as dead to me." Hermione replied coldly.

" Do you really think you can beat me?" He asked like it amused him.

"Don't tempt me, Malfoy" Hermione growled. "After everything l've been through, killing you is the least of my problems."

Malfoy raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow in surprise. "That is going to get you expelled, Granger. Which means you can't boss around anymore or worse you can't follow or know what your lovey dovey weasel is upto."he smirked.

"Stupi_" "Experlliamus" draco shouted. Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and malfoy caught it in midair with the end pointing in her stood there stunned as her own spell hit her. She slowly fell on her back onto the floor.

Malfoy walked over to her and looked at her like he was studying her. "How about we leave you like this until morning? Maybe then you will learn not to attack me?" Hermione glared at him but he just walked away with her wand.

Hermione suddenly felt frightened about his threat. Malfoy generally kept his word about the punishments. She regretted choosing to fight him out of her uncontrolled anger. She lay there for over 10 minutes when another spell hit her and she was free to move again. She stood up and searched for her wand but in vain. She figured malfoy still had it with him in case she tried something dangerous.

She gathered up her books and went her room. She realized she was in need of wand as her room was in complete mess. It would take her hours to arrange it and Hermione was way beyond sat on the edge of her best ,the only place available to sit, and started thinking furiously. There was no way malfoy was going to give her wand back. He didn't trust her. He would rather see her punished than give it back. She decided to steal it.

She crossed the common bathroom and silently tried the lock of his door. She breathed with relief as the door opened silently into Malfoy's room. It was painted snake green with silver curtains and was dimly lit. How anyone felt at home with these colors , she didn't understand. She glanced around until she saw her wand on the stand beside the bed.

Malfoy's room was very neat and sparkled where the moonlight shone. She navigated easily to the other side and waited silently. He made no move and slept at the other end of the bed. Hermione turned to take her wand when she felt two strong hands binding her tightly. Hermione gasped.

"Not so fast, Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for posting so late. Was busy with real (boring) life.

 **A/n** : Wish I was J.K Rowling so I can own the HP Series.

 **The Deal**

Hermione held her held her tightly leaving her no space to move or even being a muggle, she knew very well how to handle the situation without using magic. She stamped hard on malfoy's left foot,elbowed him in the stomach and as his grip loosened around her, she turned and punched him in the face. She then made a run for her wand and was out of there before he could even compose locked the door behind her and put a strong spell making it impossible to open by anyone except quickly cleaned her room,changed into her pajamas and was out like a light.

The events of previous night hit her at once when she woke up in the morning. She didn't regret even a moment but now was afraid how Malfoy was gonna react. She quickly got dressed and stepped out into the common room with the wand ready at her side , in case Malfoy tried hexing her. Instead, she met with a complete silence . He wasn't in the common room. The door to his bedroom room wasopen and empty. She let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding.

Hermione went down to the great hall to meet her friends and she didn't see Malfoy anywhere at the slytherin tables. Fortunately for Hermione, griffindors didn't have classes with slytherin that wasn't ready to face the wrath of Malfoy rest of the day passed quite eventlessly.

By the end of the day, Hermione was in high spirits. Both her best friends, Harry and Ron , left their girl friends to spend some time with her and of course, Ginny joined them "as a friend". Hermione noticed Ron was his usual dumb self and felt comfotable around her unlike the times he had lavender hanging around. She finished all her homework, helped the boys with their's and also made a list of the prefects' duties for the entire week. She finally felt relaxed until she saw the blonde entering the heads' dormitory.

Panic overtook Hermione. She didn't know what to expect. Earlier that day, she told the boys what had happened and though Harry and Ron were angry on hearing, they had a good laugh knowing that Hermione had punched his puny face now, her legs were shaking as she neared the portrait wall. She could hear the soldier mumbling something but couldn't make out what he said. Her blood was pounding in her ears. She slowly whispered the password, almost wishing it to be wrong as she expected malfoy to have changed it. Instead, it swung open, giving her a view of Malfoy who was standing in the kitchen trying to decide which fruit to eat.

She walked inside making no sound, wishing to disappear with every step. Hermione slowly approached Malfoy. She didn't want to do this, but she has to.

"Malfoy?" she called

But Malfoy made no sign even if he heard her.

"Malfoy?" she tried again. No response.

"Malfoy, can you hear me?" .

" Of course , I can hear you Granger. I'm not deaf. What do you want?" he spat.

Hermione wanted to hit him again but she didn't.

"look, I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have punched you. But you shouldn't have hexed me either. So ,we are both at wrong. I don't want something like this to happen again." she said.

Malfoy turned slowly on his heels.

"So , what's your point?" he said after a minute.

Hermione exhaled slowly trying to not lose her cool.

" As you said earlier, you don't have to involve in the head duties. I will take the entire responsibility. I will not take professor Mcgonagall anything about this. You just don't get in my way and I won't get in your' ?"

She wanted Malfoy to oppose her and offer her help. In no way was she going to manage the entire responsiblity on the top of her homework and classes. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and with a "whatever suits you", he left.

Hermione slapped her forehead for not thinking this before. This was Draco Cold Malfoy and of course the psychology lessons don't apply to him. Damn those summer classes .


End file.
